My Hero
by Sharingan000
Summary: Bella's uncle Bruce Wayne somehow finds out about her dating a vampire, and Bella already knew about Bruce being Batman. Batman takes Bella to Mount Justice for safety since Victoria is after her. But a certain Conner Kent is beginning to fall in love with her, and it seems the feeling is mutual.
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero**

 **Summary:** Bella's uncle Bruce Wayne somehow finds out about her dating a vampire, and Bella already knew about Bruce being Batman. Batman takes Bella to Mount Justice for safety since Victoria is after her. But a certain Conner Kent is beginning to fall in love with her, and it seems the feeling is mutual.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or Young Justice. But I love Superboy! AHHH!**

 **Chapter One:**

Connor's POV

I finally got over M'Gann who was dating Lagoon Boy. Now she's just my friend along with Lagoon Boy. I'm not jealous anymore, but I am protective. If he hurts her, I'm having his head.

"Team, meet at the comm room. We have something to tell everyone." Martian Manhunter's voice said through my head. I stood up and walked all the way to the comm room, meeting with Dick, Wally, and Garfield on the way.

"What do you think they need to tell us?" Dick said. Wally and I just shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe we have another mission?" Wally stated. I just kept my mouth shut until we made it to the comm room. Everyone else was there along with Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Superman.

Recently, Superman has become more of a father to me and he even told me in person that I can call him dad when we're not on a mission or in a comm room meeting.

"Alright, everyone's here." Wonder Woman said. At this, Blue Beetle, otherwise known as Jaime, spoke up.

"Um, excuse me, but what's about Batman?" He asked.

"He will arrive very soon. But first, we have to tell you something." Superman said. Martian Manhunter pulled up a hologram of a state called Washington, and it zoomed it to a town called Forks. I saw Nightwing and Robin tense up a bit. I looked at them in question, but didn't speak up. "A couple weeks ago, nearby Forks in Seattle, radar's picked up some supernatural creatures."

"What kind of creature?" Kaldur asked.

"Vampires and a native american tribe with a few wolf shifters." Wonder Woman said. I felt my eyes widen and knew the others were the same.

"Seriously? Vampires and werewolves?" Wally said out loud.

"Shapeshifters." Martian Manhunter corrected. Superman pulled up a photo of some people who had russet skin and jet black hair. Nine men and one woman, all tall, muscular, and intimidating. "They know about the Justice League and keep an eye on the olympic area. Now, in Seattle, there have been reports on missing people and the number is growing immensely."

"But why? And how?" M'gann asked. But I already knew the answer.

"Someone is creating an army of vampires." I said aloud. Again, they all gaped. Superman nodded my way.

"Correct. But, one of them escaped. The wolves caught her and she admitted that she never wanted to join the army. So whoever is creating this army, is obviously doing it against their will. Her name is Bree Tanner, she was only fifteen when she was turned. When she was human, she lived in an abusive household with her father. Her mother died of childbirth, both her and the child did not make it." I felt my heart drop and my gaze went to the floor.

Poor Bree. Losing a mother, and a sibling at the same time.

"But what is this army for?" Nightwing asked.

"Bree knew of her creator's plans and reason for the army. Her creator wants revenge for her mate who was killed by another vampire. But she is not getting the revenge on the one who actually killed her mate, she is getting revenge on the other person's lover. A mate for a mate." Again, shock went through the group.

"This creator is insane." Artemis voiced what we were all thinking.

"Indeed. But we have the person the creator is after with us. Batman is going to bring her here for protection." And just like that, the zeta beam powered up.

" _Recognised; Batman, 0-2."_ Batman walked in and moved to the hologram panel to the side and typed something in. " _Access granted. Bella Swan, C-0-3."_ In walked a beautiful young woman with deep brown hair, lovely pale skin, and innocent doe brown eyes.

She wore blue skinny jeans, a grey shirt, a black leather jacket, and grey converse. She had a backpack and two duffel bags. I saw Tim, Dick, and Wally smile immediately.

"Bella!" They yelled and ran over to her. The woman, Bella, dropped all her bags and ran to them, gathering them in a hug.

"Timmy! Ricky! Wally!" She yelled. I saw Wonder Woman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter smile, and I'm pretty sure the corners of Batman's mouth twitched.

"Everyone, this is my niece, Bella Swan. She is the one the vampires are after. She is going to be staying here at Mount Justice." Batman said. Wally, Tim, and Dic released her from their hug and she stood there with a shy smile and her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hi." She said. We all walked up to her to greet her.

"Bella, this is M'gann, Lagoon Boy, Garfield, Kaldur, Artemis, Zatanna, Raquel, Cassie, Barbara, Karen, Mal, Virgil, and Connor." Tim introduced.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you." M'gann said, shaking her hand. Bella smiled wider.

"Nice to meet you too, M'gann."

"So, do you have any powers?" Garfield asked excitedly. I saw Dick, Tim, and Wally smirked knowingly.

"Oh you have no idea." She said and she pulled off her jacket. Her shirt turned out to be a halter top, don't ask how I know that, let's just say that I heard it and saw it through Artemis and M'gann. She turned her back on us and I saw a tattoo of black angels wings with red flecks on the feathers.

Then out of nowhere, they pull off her skin and become real wings. **(A/N: I felt like Bella should actually have some powers in this. I mean, Nightwing and Robin have their crazy agility, why shouldn't Bella be able to do something besides be clumsy and read all the time.)** They looked the same as her tattoos, but they were at least a fifteen or twenty feet span from one side to the other.

"Cool!" Jaime, Garfield, Lagoon Boy, and Rocket said at the same time.

"Wow…" I murmured. She looked like an angel.

"We like to call her Phoenix. Because she can fly, and she's a spitfire." Dick said, making Bella punch his arm. "Ow."

"Dick.." I heard her mutter.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He said cockily. We all groaned and/or face palmed.

"Dick, Tim, Wally, show Bella to her room and help her with her bags. The rest of her stuff will be here soon." Batman said. Bella slipped her wings back in and they became tattoos again, and she put her jacket back on. Wally picked Bella up and threw her over his shoulder and sped all the way down the hall.

"WALLY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I heard her yell. Tim and Dick just laughed before grabbing her bags. But I saw Tim struggling a little.

"Aw man, what does she have in here? Bricks?" He asked.

"No, she has clothes, shoes, accessories, and a few knives and twin swords." Superman said. I knew he used his x-ray vision.

"Looking into a girl's bag is invasion of privacy." Wonder Woman said, before walking into the zeta-beam with Martian Manhunter.

" _Recognised; Wonder Woman, 0-3, Martian Manhunter, 0-7."_

"Hey Connor." I turned to Dick who called out to me. "Can you grab Bella's other bag?"

"Sure thing." I said and lifted her duffel like it was nothing. We walked down the hall and went to where the bedrooms were. I heard a commotion and I followed it to see Bella punching Wally's arms.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Geez Bella, are your fists made of metal?" He asked.

"No, I just practiced punching trees up in Forks." She said. "Never grab me and run out of nowhere ever again." She growled.

"Okay, okay, jeez." He said walking out. "Anger issues." Bella picked up a small book and threw it at the back of Wally's head. "OW! Woman!" He said in pain.

I just stood there with a smile watching in amusement while Tim and Dick were laughing their heads off.

"Oh hey, you can just set it down anywhere." Bella said. Dick and I put her bags on the bed and left the room. "Thanks Connor. Thanks Dick."

"No problem." I told her with a small smile. Dick saluted and we walked out of her new room. Once the door was closed, Dick and I began to walk to the kitchen. "She seems nice." I commented.

"Yeah, Tim and I grew up with Bella. And when Wally and I became best friends, Bella joined our duo and we all became best friends, almost like siblings." He said then turned to me. "And don't think I didn't notice the way you were staring at her."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Dude, you like her already. The way you looked at her, was the same way I looked at Zatanna when she first came here. Plus, if you were to date her, I'd trust you. But if you break your heart, I will force liquid kryptonite down your throat." He threatened.

"I would never want to hurt her." I said. But then realised something, "'Liquid kryptonite?'" I asked with a grin.

"I couldn't think of anything else." He said shrugging. I just chuckled at my friend's antics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Bella's POV

I unpacked the stuff that I have now. Uncle Bruce told me that I could come here to Mount Justice and stay safe and/or join the team since I have powers and potential. His words not mine. Uncle bruce is family through dad's side. Gramps have two sons, Bruce and my dad, Charlie. Dad decided to move to Forks and become a police officer.

When dad told me of how they were murdered and he and uncle Bruce were left orphans. So uncle Bruce's butler, Alfred, raised them. And once they grew up, dad decided to become a cop, and that job moved him to Seattle, then he moved to Forks where he could settle down. Uncle Bruce stayed in Gotham, but the two stayed in touch.

I visited during the summers with dad when I grew up. Uncle Bruce was really cool, he still is, I mean, who wouldn't think their uncle, who is Batman, is cool. Then I met Dick who uncle Bruce adopted, he was like a brother to me growing up. I always had someone to defend me against bullies or make sure that I was always smiling. Then Dick became best friends with Wally and he joined our pack.

Never separating and always having each others backs. We basically knew everything about each other and would always know when something's wrong. Then uncle Bruce adopted Tim who joined us as well.

And the thing is, Dick, Tim and I looked almost exactly alike. Often, people would mistake us for real siblings and we'd have to explain to them how the three of us weren't related, but were still really close.

Then Renee married Phil and I had to go to Forks. And then the Cullens, falling in love with Douche-ward, meeting James, Victoria, and Laurent, playing cat and mouse with James, him breaking my leg and biting me, injecting his venom, Edward extracting said venom, my disaster birthday party, Edward leaving me in the forest, me getting pissed, making friends with Jacob, then him leaving me just like Jerk-ward, finding out Jake and his friends are shapeshifters, and then uncle Bruce showing up at my doorstep saying how there's a vampire army after me created by, the one and only, Victoria.

Then he goes on telling me how the pack is acquainted with the Justice League. They were shocked as hell to find out I was Batman's niece.

So yeah, my powers just showed up on the same day Edward left me. But my twin swords, Yin and Yang, I've always had them. Uncle Bruce taught me how to use them along with a bow staff, batarang, and katana.

But anyway, yeah, I was offered a part on the team and got a chance to stay at Mount Justice. YAY!

Dick's POV

Once we got back to the kitchen, I walked up behind Zatanna and surprised her by tickling her sides. She yelped and smacked my shoulders. I just laughed.

"It's not funny, Dick. You scared the crap out of me." She pouted. I kissed her pout away and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." I said, putting an arm around her.

"Oh, while you, Wally, and Conner were gone, Batman and Superman explained to us that Bella was offered a place on the team." She told me. I wasn't surprised, just excited.

"Yes!" I said fist pumping. "My big sis is gonna be in the team… Oh wait…" I sulked. That means that she's most likely gonna tell everyone a bunch of embarrassing stories about me, Tim, and Wally.

"Hehe, what's wrong, Dick? Afraid Bella's gonna show us your baby pictures?" Garfield teased as he hung upside down on the ceiling by his tail. I just thumped his head. "Ow!" He yelped and fell head first. "Oof. I'm okay." He said.

"Well look on the brightside, at least we don't have to speak to her over the phone. We got our big sister back." Tim said as he plopped onto the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, to which Artemis smacked off.

"Hey guys, Bella's coming." Connor said. I guess he used his heightened hearing. And just like he said, Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ricky, what do you guys have to eat? Uncle Bruce didn't give me time to get something to eat." She asked me.

I lead her to the pantry and fridge and looked through. And I spotted some pop tarts, and a bonus, s'mores flavored pop tarts. I pulled that out as well as some cola and potato chips.

"Ooh, count me in." Wally said, pulling out the neapolitan ice cream and a bottle of whipped cream.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging." Said Zatanna, who pulled out some glasses for the soda. Soon, all of us were grabbing whatever we could eat and sat on the couch as Bella and Tim moved to pick a movie.

"What do you guys wanna watch? The top five movies here are Lord of the Rings, Cradle 2 the Grave, Shanghai Noon, the Lost Boys, and Star Wars." Tim said.

In the end, we watched The Lost Boys first, then Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Shanghai Noon, and Cradle 2 the Grave in that order.

Each of us were really engrossed into the movie that no one said a word until after one of the movies was finished. Once Cradle 2 the Grave was finished, Tim and Wally broke the silence.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" They said in excitement.

"The way Jet Li karate chopped that guy's throat!" Tim said.

"And they way DMX beat that guy up with his daughter!" Wally said next.

"But the best part was when the chick fired that machine gun right into the other chicks stomach!" Garfield joined in. "JUST AWESOME!"

Then Black Canary walked in. "Okay guys, it's getting late. Time to shut down."

"Aw come on."

"No no no no."

"Why?..." Was what we all said, except for Connor who just sat there with a grin.

"Nope! No arguments. You already watched five movies in one day. Now off to your rooms, all of you. But not before cleaning this all up!" She said. We all sighed and began to clean up all our trash.

Once everything was clean, each of us headed to our rooms. But me being the gentleman, I walked Zatanna to her room. Once we made it to her door, I gave her a long sweet kiss.

"G'night Zatanna."

"G'night Rick." She said with a smile before walking into a room. I smiled at the door and walked to my room.

"Ricky's got a girlfriend. Ricky's got a girlfriend." And there was Bella leaning against my door with a smirk on her face. I scowled at her and shoved her lightly. "Hey, c'mon, I'm happy for you bro. You really like her." I opened my door and walked in, Bella following me.

"Not like her. I love her, Bella. Zatanna and I have been dating for almost a year." I said with a dazed smile. I heard her snicker.

"Okay okay, but just know that if she hurts you or you hurt her, I will bring out yin and yang." She threatened, talking about her twin swords. I gulped.

"You got it, sis." I said with a salute. She smiled and hugged me, kissing my cheek.

"I missed you bro." She whispered. I smiled and hugged her too.

"Missed you too." I said back.

 **(A/N: Chapter two! YAY! I was really excited for this story. I am definitely going to continue this one. ANd make sure to check out my other stories and please read the summaries for my future stories that I am going to soon make. They are in my bio at the very bottom. Hope you loved this chapter. Stay happy not crappy. Life's a bitch don't quit. Peace out thug pugs!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Bella's POV

I slowly woke up with a sigh and just closed my eyes, drifting back into the dreamworld when…. BAM! The door slammed open and I felt people jumping on my bed. I snapped my eyes open and saw that it was Tim, Garfield, and Dick.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS?!" I yelled as I kept bouncing on the bed as they jumped.

"C'mon! We got some training, big sis!" Tim said.

"Yeah! We haven't sparred in a while!" Dick said next.

"And I wanna see you kick their butts!" Garfield yelled. With skill, I hooked my foot behind their ankle and they fell off my bed.

"Hey…" They whined. I heard snickering and saw the rest of the team standing in the doorway.

I can imagine what I look like right now. Mussed up hair in tangles, wide eyes, ruined bed, most likely covered in shoe prints, and only dressed in my sports bra and boy shorts.

I wasn't self conscious of my body anymore. I now had an hourglass figure and a six pack with wide hips as well as long, toned legs and muscular arms. I was like a model/body builder!

"Better get dressed." M'gann said and levitated my new clothes to my hands, which were hanging in the closet. They all left my room and I quickly got dressed in my black leather pants, crimson red shirt with red orange lining without a back, and matching red ankle boots. I was also given black wrist cuffs, kinda like uncle Bruce's, but without the spikes. There was also a crimson red mask.

I jogged to the comm room and saw Kaldur and Jaime sparring. Jaime had the upper hand at first, but one flip from Kaldur and he lost. I clapped along with everyone else. Kaldur helped Jaime up and he transformed out of his Blue Beetle suit in the blink of an eye.

"Next up: Dick and Bella." Black Canary announced. I stepped up to the middle with Dick. He was wearing his Nightwing suit, but he didn't have his escrimas. Both of us got into our fighting stances. "Ready? Fight!" Both of us lunged and just as he swung his fist, I slid down on my knees and went past him. I stood up quickly and sent a roundhouse kick, but he caught my ankle and pulled me to the ground, he swung, but I crossed my arms into an x and blocked it. I grabbed his arms and flipped him onto his back. I flipped and straddled him, holding his wrists down with my knees and I swung my fist, but he dodged it right away before I hit him and my fist hit the ground and left a dent.

He slid his hands out from my knees and pushed me up. My wings popped out and I caught myself before I could smash to the ground. I flew down and landed in a crouch.

Our fight seemed to go one for hours, but in reality was only fifteen minutes. The fight ended when we had each others foot at the others throats in mid air, just making a kick. Both of us were breathing heavily and had beads of sweat on our throats. But we also had grins on our faces because, like Dick said, it's been awhile since we sparred, so it was awesome to be back in action.

Everyone began applauding and I heard Wally and Tim whistling. We put our foot down and stood in front of each other before high fiving.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Lagoon Boy exclaimed.

"You're an amazing fighter!" Artemis said next with a huge smile. I watched with a smile as Zatanna walked up to Dick and kissed him on the cheek.

"You were great. Both of you." She added, turning to me with a smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"Excellent job, Bella. Your fighting skills are just as good as Batman. And do I suspect a little bit of movements from Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan movies?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes, that is correct. I watched a lot of Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan movies as a kid and would mirror the moves." I said. She chuckled and nodded.

"Keep up the good work… Phoenix." And she then called the next duo to fight. I smiled and fist pumped the air.

Each of us watched the different fights and I was impressed at how well they fight and strategize. They definitely had lots of practice.

Once sparring was over, we were all smelly and sweaty.

"Alright everyone, hit the showers and you got the rest of the day off." Black Canary said. We all nodded and I unfurled my wings, flying off to my room to get showered and changed.

I landed in front of my door and walked right into my room. I removed my new suit and set it on my bed. Thank god the rooms had bathrooms of their own. I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, plugging up the drain. Just for the heck of it, I grabbed the bottle of bubbles and poured some in it.

I waited for the bathtub to fill and grabbed a black towel from the cupboard. As soon as that was done, I got in and let myself relax and my muscles loosen. I sighed in relief and sunk into the hot bubble bath. Plus, it smells just like kiwis and strawberries. Yay…

I take a deep breath and sink further into the water until I'm completely under the bubbles and just releasing air through my nose.

After my bath, I'm dressed in black yoga pants and a red sleeveless top with a dark grey cardigan around my shoulders. I slip my feet into my black moccasins and head to the kitchen where Dick and Jaime are.

"Hey guys." I greet as I make myself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Bell-sy." Dick said. As soon as I poured some sugar in my cup, did I notice that Jaime had jogged out saying something about video games with Wally and Dick was still sitting on the couch, but had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He said innocently. I walked over to him and calmly set my cup down on the coffee table, not taking my eyes off of him. The look in his eyes went from amusement to slight fear. "Uh Bella?..."

"Dick," I said. "What are you keeping from me?" I asked in a deadly calm voice with a passive look on my face.

"Um…" He gulped. "Just thinking about the possibilities of um…" He cleared his throat. "Well technically speaking, I'm just wondering what were to happen if I set you up on a date with one of my friends." He finished rather quickly. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Ricky, I told you several times. My time in Forks is the reason why I'm going to hold off on dating for a while. A long while." I stated in annoyance.

"Yeah but this friend of mine might, no, will definitely make you feel better, make you happy. Happier than Wally, Tim, and I could ever make you." Ricky told me. I sighed again.

"It better not be Jaime." I said through gritted teeth.

"Nope, not Jaime. But I think you'll find out sooner or later." Wally said. I gave them both looks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said once again in a deadly calm voice. And they gulped again. Wally looked at his wrist that held no watch.

"Whoops, gotta go check our uh, thing. Bye Bella." He said quickly and threw Ricky over his shoulder with surprising strength and ran out of the kitchen. I groaned and flopped onto the couch.


	4. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
